


The Non-Cute Jade

by threewalls



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Animal Play, Drabble, Furry, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment of pettings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Non-Cute Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is non-sexual animal play. Spoilers for Peony's rappigs side-quest.

The door to the emperor's inner chamber is barred but for emergencies, the curtains drawn. His Imperial Majesty lounges on the floor, feeding his favourite rappig pieces of apple from his hand.

Animals seek after simple pleasures: warmth, food, touch. No one expects them to know the meaning of life and death.

Jade licks Peony's empty palm, and settles his head in Peony's lap.

Peony tangles his fingers in the cool, soft, smoothness of Jade's hair. Jade's back arches into the strokes of the brush.

When the collar comes off, Jade will return to being a Colonel. But not before.


End file.
